1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit in which female terminals and male terminals are connected by fitting a male connector and a female connector together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are connector units that have a male connector holding female terminals and a female connector holding male terminals and in which the female terminals and the male terminals are connected together by fitting the male connector in the female connector. In some of these connector units, the male connector accommodates the female terminals in a cylindrical proximal portion, and the female connector holds the male terminals in a tubular proximal portion. Then, the cylindrical proximal portion is fitted in a tubular interior of the tubular proximal portion, whereby the female terminals and the male terminals are connected together (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-163056).
In a connector unit described in JP-A-2003-163056, grooves are provided at predetermined intervals on an outer circumferential surface of the male connector. Then, when the male connector is fitted in the female connector, corresponding positioning portions which are provided on an inner wall of a female connector housing are inserted into the grooves, whereby the male connector and the female connector are positioned relative to each other.